Dreaming of the Beautiful Sky
by Russa
Summary: AU. Akari is a first year at an elite school, striving for a new dream. Tusbasa is a third-year at the same school, aspiring to be a fashion designer. Akari finds herself drawn to Tsubasa's deigns, but she can only wear them if she wins his approval first. As their paths cross, they find themselves drawn to each other; but there is a problem: the school doesn't allow romance.


Hi! This is my first story for _Aikatsu!_, and my second time trying to write a romantic fic. Since the first time they appeared together in the 3rd season, I have absolutely fallen for the pairing of Tsubasa and Akari. I know that there are a lot of arguments about whether romance should be in _Aikatsu!_, but I have come to love them together so much, it's almost criminal! ^^; So, I found I just had to write a story centring on them. I might also include some hints to Naoto and Ichigo as well, but Tsubasa and Akari will be the main focus.

This story takes place in an alternate universe, in a school of my own invention, with some similarities to Starlight Academy. The school is co-ed (meaning both boys and girls attend), and it's not just girls who can strive to preform on stage. It is a high school, meaning Akari is a little older than she is in _Aikatsu!_ universe, being roughly 15 -16 years old, and Tsubasa is about 17. Naoto is also younger in this story, about 16 - 17, so he and Ichigo are both attending the school together, and are about the same age. I apologize in advance if anyone in the story is out-of-character. But I will try to keep them in-character as much as possible.

With that, here is the first chapter. I hope you enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 1: Encounters

The warm rays of sunshine streamed through the window onto her face. She snuggled down into the covers, mumbling about wanting more sleep. An invitation letter sat on her night table. She had stayed up late last night, staring at it with a mix of disbelief and excitement. She was obviously paying the price now for not going to bed properly. Just as she was getting comfortable again, her mother stuck her head around the bedroom door.

"Akari, get up. You're going to be late on your first day," her mother gently chided, before heading back downstairs.

Akari squirmed under the covers and mumbled, "First day?"

With the sunlight in her eyes, Akari finally got up. Her honey-brown hair frizzed out at odd angles. She glanced around her room sleepily, before her eyes fell upon her new school uniform hanging from a hook on the front of her closet door. An excited smile spread itself across her face, as she leaped up and grasped the uniform in her hands.

It was the uniform of Muso-ka Gakko, and elite high school for the Arts. Aspiring performers and their partnering fields looked to attend this school, and wear the widely recognized pale blue blazer/sweater. Girls wear a pale blue sweater with a light-blue sailor collar, over a light grey ruffled-neck blouse, a red scarf tied in a bow, a black pleated short skirt, cuffed socks, and brown loafers. The school was also co-ed, so boys went there as well. Boys wear a pale blue blazer with a light-blue collar, cuffs, and pocket flaps, pale blue pants, a black tie, a grey sweater-vest, and brown shoes.

It was said that only wealthy or talented people were allowed to attend the school. The school was always looking out for those who could become the next stars, and their partnering supporters. After all, a star can only shine so much on its own. Likewise, a performer also needed the support of fashion designers, producers, and coordinators. Those who couldn't prove their talent to be able to enrol, are said to have gotten in through financial connections. Akari, herself, had only managed to get accepted by getting a scholarship. A scholarship to Muso-ka Gakko only meant that someone at the school thought that she had what it took to make to stardom, not that she was exceptionally talented for it. Only the select few had the kind of talent to be recognized to receive the silver-embroidered invitation letter. (Akari's letter did not have a silver border; it was just a regular letter on starry stationary, stating that she had been accepted.) Those under scholarship had to try out in an audition to demonstrate they had the potential to succeed. Akari was always a bit of a klutz, and she had made several mistakes during her audition. But someone had obviously seen a spark of her potential, because a week later she had received the scholarship recognition.

'It's a miracle I even passed,' Akari thought, remembering the audition -which was actually her first time on a stage.

While waiting in the right wing of the stage for her turn, she had been muttering possible interview answers to herself. Last summer, she had seen a performance by the star of the school, Ichigo Hoshimiya, and had been a fan of hers ever since. Ichigo always seemed to shine brightly, that Akari was in utter awe of her. When asked to identify herself in her audition, Akari had stumbled onto the stage, faced the audience and blurted, "Strawberry Ichigo!". The whole audience had erupted in laughter, as Akari blushed beat red. She had immediately corrected herself, stating her proper name, and sang one of her favourite "Ichigo" hits. She had made wrong turns in the dance coordinative and stumbled a few times, but she had pushed herself to dance and sing until the end of the song. Ichigo had been one of the special judges, that Akari tried to focus on her kind smile during her performance instead of the others.

Despite her mistakes, her efforts to keep going had paid off, and now here she was actually putting on the uniform to the elite Muso-ka Gakko.

"Akari!" her mother called from the kitchen. "What are you doing? You should have left five minutes ago!"

Broken out of her reverie, Akari hurriedly finished tying on the bow, and looked at her alarm clock. 8:40. "It's that late?!"

She came downstairs to join her mother in the kitchen, shoving a piece of toast in her mouth from the plate on the table. Her mother could roll her eyes and smile affectionately, as Akari hastily gulped down her orange juice and rushed out the door.

"Good luck!" she called after her daughter.

"I'm off!" Akari responded quickly.

Outside, she paused to take in a few deep breathes to set herself, and then hurried off down the road. To her dismay, because of getting up late, she had missed the bus and had to walk the several blocks across town to the school.

Once she arrived, Akari had to pause again, just to take in the sheer spectacle of the main gate. The gate looked to be made of gold, with silver ivy woven around the bars; and the archway was a light-blueish coral colour with purple roses etched throughout and a border of gold. The school logo of the letter "MG" in calligraphy and a shooting star behind them, was put in the top centre of the arch. As she was staring up at the logo, Akari suddenly remembered that she was late for her first day, and hurried off up the path, lugging her suitcase behind her.

Akari trudged up the path, glancing all over the place at the beautiful gardens, trying to find her dorm. The girls' dorm would have pink brick, and the boys' would be red. Looking almost every other direction but in front of her, Akari soon collided with another young girl, probably a freshman like herself. They both tumbled head first over each other, and landed sprawled on the ground. The girl had short blonde hair, a star-shaped burette in her hair, and bright blue eyes. She groaned in annoyance at being run into and glared over at Akari with a sharp look.

"I'm so sorry!" Akari gushed, blushing embarrassedly. "Are you okay? I was looking for the dorm."

The girl then noticed Akari's suitcase, and her expression brightened. "You're the new student? You've finally arrived!"

Akari could blink confusedly back at her. "Huh?"

"You're Akari Ozora, right?" the girl responded, giving a broad grin. "I'm Hinaki Shinjo. Let's be friends, okay?"

Akari smiled back, happy to have made a friend already. "Okay! But how do you know my name?"

Hinaki giggled. "I saw your scholarship audition. You left quite an impression with your introduction, you know."

"Oh."

Akari felt herself slump a little, blushing in embarrassment again. If she had made a big impression by openly screwing up, that it was all over the school already… then her new school life was off to a very eventful start. Hinaki then burst out laughing, which only made Akari feel even more awkward.

"I like you!" Hinaki said enthusiastically, grabbing Akari's hand tightly. "C'mon, I show you to the dorm."

With that, she pulled Akari off down the path.

The dorm was a three-story, pink-stoned building, with double beige-coloured doors. There was a white rose vine climbing up the east side of the building. The boys' dorm was next door, separated from the girls' dorm by a small wooded area. Akari could just make out a little path through it that the boys probably use to cut through to the rest of the campus. Hinaki led the way into the building, and Akari followed behind her until they arrived at her new room. There was a little name plate on the door with her name on it, as well as the name of her roommate. Akari braced herself and then opened the door.

"Hello!" she called cheerfully. "I'm Akari Ozora."

It seemed that her roommate was already there, for there was a rustling noise, and about a minute later, a girl with long pale lilac hair poked her head around the corner. She had gentle dark-purple eyes, a pleasant smile, and a black ribbon tied around a lock of her hair just above her ear. She smelled like flowers, that Akari soon noticed a personal tea set on the girl's desk. Her closet was open, indicating that she maybe had just changed into her uniform, and the closet was full of frilly loita-gothic dresses. A deck of tarot cards was also visible on the desk. Akari and the girl appeared to be the opposite in every way, that Akari was starting to wonder if she and her roommate would be able to get along.

"Hello, I'm Sumire Hikami," the girl said in response to Akari's earlier greeting. "Let's be good roommates."

Akari nodded, and then found herself staring at the tea set. "Okay. Something smells really good."

Sumire noticed where she was looking and smiled. "I just finished making a new tea blend."

Akari was surprised. "You make them yourself?"

"Sumire can make the most delicious tea blends. She's always mixing up new ones from different herbs," Hinaki explained with a broad smile. "She's also a really good fortune teller."

"That's amazing!" Akari said, a look of real awe on her face.

Sumire blushed lightly. "You flatter me. I'm not that great."

"Yes, you are!" Akari insisted, trying to make her voice reflect how sincere she was. "You can do so much, and you are so pretty. I wish I could do things like that. Will you teach me?"

Sumire smiled. "Sure."

"But first, we should give you a tour of the campus," Hinaki said, pumping her first in the air.

Akari looked over at Hinaki, suddenly feeling a bit confused. "But aren't you both new students too? Shouldn't we ask one of the sempai or a teacher for a tour? And aren't we late for orientation?"

"First, we are first-years like you, but we're not new students. We've already been at the school for a month. And second, orientation isn't for a couple hours yet. We've got time."

"Eh? But doesn't the school term start the same for everyone?"

"The school term here is a bit different than the public system. We do have to study all the necessary stuff, but our primary focus here is our chosen Dreamer path. And those under scholarship usually arrive and start later than the rest of us. You're the only one who passed the latest scholarship audition, so that makes you the new student."

Akari nodded, still trying to understand. "Like a transfer student?"

"Exactly." Hinaki then grabbed her hand and headed for the door. "Now let's go give a tour. Come on, Sumire!"

Sumire nodded, giving a cute smile, and followed after them.

They walked through the gardens first. The lawn and flower beds were nicely maintained. The flower beds had a wide array of different blooms, including roses and carnations. The path was of grey stone, with a few benches in spots along the way. Off down a cobble footpath was a gazebo that look to be made of marble. Akari enjoyed walking through the gardens; they made her feel welcome and calm.

Hinaki then insisted the next place they went was the cafeteria, but because she was hungry. She just wanted to show Akari the desserts, especially the doughnuts. All the sweets were made by a young pastier named Pierre, and Akari found herself drooling just looking at them. It smelled so good, that they decided to take a break from the tour and have a doughnut. There were not many people in the cafeteria, so there were lots of tables available. They sat down at one at the back next to the window. Next to them, was a group of three girls sharing a gigantic strawberry parfait. Well actually, one of them, a girl with thick blonde hair and a red ribbon tied around like a headband in a big bow, was mostly eating it herself while her friends helped. Akari found herself staring, and before she could look away, the girl noticed and beamed a broad smile at her. The girl's friends, one with bright blue hair in a side ponytail and the other with long auburn hair, then looked over and smiled too.

"Is that really a parfait?" Akari asked, still staring at the three-tier concoction. It didn't look like something that could really be eaten.

"I invented it myself!" said the blonde girl, with a happy proud smile. "I call it 'The Ichigo Strawberry Parfait Special'!"

"She's also the only one who can finish eating it," commented the girl with auburn hair.

"You like it too, Ran." Ichigo shot back playfully.

"I like it regular size," Ran insisted. "You're the only one who always orders the Special. No one else can eat it."

Ichigo smiled, shoving a spoonful into her mouth. "But it's so good!" She looked over at Akari, holding out a spoon. "Want to try some?"

"It's so big!" Akari blurted. Then she remembered her manners and blushed. "But I will try some. Thank you!" She accepted the spoon, took a tasteful scoop, and shoved it in her mouth. Her eyes lit up at the taste; it was just like a regular strawberry parfait, but somehow better. "Oishi!"

She then heard the sound of a shutter, and looked over to see that the blue-haired girl had just taken her picture on her phone.

'"You're so cute!" the girl squealed. "Do it again with Ichigo, and this time, try to feed it to each other."

Akari blushed again. "What?"

Ran rolled her eyes and sighed. "Looks like Aoi has found a new interest to add to her album. Once she notices a photogenic person, she just has to take their picture. Even worse, she does candid ones."

"I have some really cute ones of Ran. Wanna see?" Aoi inquired with a mischievous smile. She pulled up one on her phone of Ran cuddling her favourite raccoon plush toy while sleeping.

"Don't show her that!" Ran cried, trying to snatch the phone away, as she blushed bright red.

Aoi ignored her and showed Akari another photo; this one of Ran and Ichigo baking a cake together and Ichigo accidentally squirting icing in Ran's face. Akari couldn't help but giggle.

"You take really fun photos."

Aoi beamed. "Thanks. And I really want to take more of you. Pose, please!"

Akari had been about to take a big bite of her doughnut and froze. Aoi quickly snapped a picture. With that, Akari suddenly found herself taking part in a photo session. Aoi took pictures of everyone, while commenting on how her job as the Professor was to be observant of everyone. Akari looked confused at this (which Aoi quickly snapped a photo of), and Ichigo explained that it was Aoi's nickname. Aoi made it her knowledge to know almost everything about being a performer, that her classmates started to refer to her as 'The Professor'. Her eccentric photo-taking was more of a hobby, that made it seem that she enjoyed seeing the sides of people they don't show to others - their true, cute Dreamer nature,

Akari found that she really enjoyed their company, and time passed quickly. Sometime later, Ichigo and her friends had finished their parfait and left the cafeteria. Akari then suddenly noticed that Hinaki was staring at her with a shocked look on her face. She pointed after the three girls and then back to Akari, seeming unable to speak. Akari had been having such a good time that she had kind of forgotten that Hinaki and Sumire had been with her. She felt bad for ignoring them.

"What's wrong? Do I have cream on my face or something?"

"D-D-Do you have any who you were just talking to?" Hinaki stuttered out, finally finding her voice.

Akari nodded. "Sure. They said their names were Ichigo, Ran, and Aoi. They were a lot of fun. Maybe we can hang out again."

Hinaki shook her head exasperatedly, like Akari was missing the point. "That was Ichigo Hoshimiya! She's the best performer in the school, a rising star! She rose to become the Princess of the school in only a year. Everyone calls her 'Starmiya', and really admires her! Even the teachers greatly respect her! She's second only to Mizuki Kansaki, the legendary Queen!"

Akari nearly fell out of her chair at the realization. She had looked up to Ichigo ever since she first saw her perform , and had then hoped to enter Muso-ka Gakko too. Aoi and Ran were almost just as well known. She had ended up talking to them without even realizing this.

"Hoshimiya-senpai? That was her?!"

"You're so lucky!" Sumire cried, her voice a mixture of awe and jealousy, "I wish I could talk to Yurika-senpai so easily."

"Yurika? She's the senpai you admire?"

Sumire nodded, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Yurika-senpai is so cool! She has flare and beautiful fashion. Her face is like a doll's. It's like she's from an ancient nobility."

"Wow," Akari responded, her eyes widening. "Everyone at this school is so amazing. I hope I can keep up."

"You'll do great," Hinaki said confidently, patting Akari on the back. "Maybe getting along with Hoshimiya-senpai is a sign that you'll also accomplish something."

Akari smiled and nodded. "Yes! I'll do my best!"

By now, they had finished with their treats and decided to continue touring the campus.

The next place Hinaki and Sumire took Akari to was the gymnasium. It was a large facility, that not only included the gym, but also an auditorium and a track field. A group of boys were there, doing laps around the track. On the opposite side, a group of girls were doing stretches, also preparing to run. They watched the training for awhile, as Hinaki explained that building up strength and stamina was also required in being a performer. A dancer had to be fit to avoid injuries while doing the choreography, sometimes while singing, as often the person chose to do both.

Afterwards, they went to the main school building, which consisted of the classrooms and practice rooms. The classrooms were divided by grade, and then by chosen Dreamer path. There were also classrooms by grade for regular courses, as the school felt it necessary that students also study the proper curriculum. The practice rooms were divided by dance, music, theatre, and studios for the partner fields. Akari, herself, being as she hoped to be an actress or singer would be using the theatre and music rooms. Hinaki was also in theatre, being an actress from a young age; and Sumire was in music, hoping to someday debut as a singer with her own CD. Akari felt that she had already seen a glimpse of how talented they were in their personalities, and hoped that she would be able to keep up.

Once they had walked through the entire main building (even finding the staff room), a bell rang. An announcement then came on the public speaker, saying that all freshman students were to head to the auditorium for orientation.

The room was just starting to fill up when Akari and her friends arrived. They sat down in a middle row, but still close to the front. When the room was full, a woman with long curly brown hair came on the stage. She had a pleasant smile on her face, and wore a long blue dress and black high heels. She walked to the centre on the stage, faced the group of fresh new students, and spoke.

"I am Orihime Mitsushi, the headmistress of Muso-ka Gakko, and I welcome you all to this school. Here, you will strive for your dreams. Shine with a brilliance that only you have. Though there may be times where you feel dimmed, always remember that a star can get back its shine. It'll never truly fade. I wish you the best of luck in reaching the dreams you decide to achieve."

The headmistress had an air of refined accomplishment about her, and Akari wondered if she was speaking from personal experience when addressing the new students. Orihime gave off an aura that was both supportive and strict, and Akari felt a wave of respect for her.

Orihime then went on to introduce the rest of the staff members. A woman with short dark-brown hair and bright eyes, named Tiara Yumesaki, was the vice principal, as well as the teacher of the Producer course. A man with wavy brown hair and a goatee, named Johnny Bepp, was the dance instructor. He had a loud flare about him, and it made all the girls laugh when he called them "honeys". The vocal teacher was a plump middle-aged woman with pinkish golden hair, and her name was Asusa Yukari. The drama teacher was a young woman with curly blonde hair and oval glasses. She was usually always wearing a red-checkered shawl, and her name was Hotako Yumari. A pale young man with orangish brown hair and wide-rimmed glasses was in charge of the school infirmary. His name was Shogo Kurabashi. The music and designer teachers were an array of young and old men and women, and each seemed to dress in a style that suited their particular genre, from cute to gothic to wild, and from rock to pop. The other teachers included the homeroom teachers for each grade and curriculum subject. Although, apparently, some of the courses would be self-study. Akari really had no idea what all of this would entell into her new school life.

The school rules were then explained by a second-year male student, possibly a member of the student council. The standard rules were on the list, ones that Akari recognized from the public school system. Ones such as, "Go to class on time" or "No loitering around after dark" were some of the rules that a lot of teachers hoped that students would consider common sense. A rule that seemed to make sense, but felt odd, was: "No falling in love at school". It was explained that this rule was in place so that students could focus on their chosen path, and then distribute their affection to their fans. But the funny thing about the heart is it sometimes can't be controlled. And the thing about some rules is that rumours start circulating around with them, as some students speculate on why certain rules were even established. Rules have a fate to be obeyed, but always questioned. As Akari listened to the long list of rules, she hoped that she could remember all of them, as she never really tried to over-focus on anything too complicated. She would just have to try her best, as those under scholarship were often thought of as more of being rule-breakers than those with talent in the school. It was a stupid sense of hierarchy that some of the upperclassman had. Akari glanced over at Hinaki and Sumire, and was glad that she had made friends already on her first day.

About an hour later, the orientation was finally over. Akari stood up and stretched. Someone behind her gave a loud yawn. It seemed that she wasn't the only one who had trouble sitting still for long periods. Hinaki and Sumire then decided they had other things to do, and excused themselves. Akari watched them go, and found herself hoping that they would be in the same class. She suddenly felt a bit lonely at the absence of her friends. To perk herself up, she smiled broadly, spread her arms out, and ran out of the room, yelling, "Starlight dash!".

She earned a few annoyed and curious looks as she went speeding down the hall. A laugh escaped her mouth as if to increase the excited exhilaration she now felt. Like the entire world was laid clear out before her.

She must have become lost in the moment, for when she turned a corner, she collided straight into a boy coming the opposite way. He was about two years older than her, with reddish brown hair and auburn eyes. He wasn't wearing the school blazer, just the sweater-vest, and had his shirt sleeves rolled up. The stack of papers he was carrying flew in all directions when they hit each other, landing scattered all over the floor. The boy shot her an annoyed look, as he started to pick the papers up. Akari groaned a little as she got to her feet. That was the second time she had run into someone in one day.

"I'm so sorry," she cried, a bit flustered. "Are you all right?"

The boy glanced over at her. "I'm fine. But what were you doing running around like that?"

"I'm sorry," Akari said again, avoiding his eyes to look at the floor. "I was just so happy about coming here that I had to do a dash."

"You should really do that kind of thing outside."

"Right. I'm sorry."

The boy sighed and let go a smile. "You don't have to apologize so much. I said it's fine."

Akari nodded and smiled back. "Okay."

She then noticed the papers all over the floor. Realizing what happened, she bent down to help him pick them up. The first page she picked up had a sketch of a pale-blue feathered dress and a bright red sash on it. The second one was a dress of coral pink with a lily pattern design, and a flowered crown on the model's head. They were costume designs, which meant that he was in the Fashion Designer course. Akari stared in utter amazement at each design she pick up. Like they reached right into her heart.

"These are amazing," Akari muttered quietly.

The boy had finished picking up the rest of the papers, and he turned to look at her with a shocked expression on his face. Like he couldn't comprehend what she had just said. He sighed. "You exaggerate. I'm not that brilliant. Asuka-sensei is even more skilled than I am. I still have a lot to learn."

Akari recognized the name (Asuka) as one of the designer teachers introduced earlier. She glanced down at the papers in her hand and shook her head. "No, you truly are talented. When I look at these designs, they speak to me. I can see your skill and how much you put into them."

"Well, thank you," the boy replied blushing slightly. "I hope to be a top designer someday."

"I want to reach the top too," Akari declared, a big smile crossing her face. "And I hope that I can perform in your designs."

The boy frowned, but still seemed a little amused. "Don't rush it. You're still a freshman. You have a long way to go before you can wear any clothing I design."

Akari frowned back at him. "Says the boy who seems to think his designs aren't ready for public view."

The boy's eyes widened at this, but then he laughed. "Point taken."

Akari then handed him the pile of papers she was holding, and suddenly realized that how casually they were talking to each other. She hadn't even introduced herself, or knew his name either. It had happened so fast, that it seemed that they had both skipped over this fact. She felt herself blushing as she tried to smile and correct this error.

"I am Akari Ozora. I hope you will let me see more of your clothes."

The boy let go a long sigh. "My name is Tsubasa Sena." He gave a small smile again, his eyes full of challenge. "You can try, but don't think that you'll win my approval so easily."

"You're just a student! Why are you talking so high and mighty?"

"So are you."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to do my best!"

"I will too!"

They stared at each other for a few seconds and burst out laughing. It was hard to tell if they were encouraging or challenging each other. Akari couldn't really tell what to make of Tsubasa. He seemed so serious and focused, but also showed a glimpse of a nicer side. It felt more that they were both still rookies who were seeking to earn approval from someone.

That night, Akari lay awake in her bed, thinking about all the interesting people she met on only her first day. And there was still more. Muso-ka Gakko was looking to be a good school, and she was looking forward to working toward a Dream. She slipped under the covers, sighing contentedly.

"My Dream. This is my story,"

* * *

Japanese glossary

_Muso-ka Gakko _= Dreamer School

_Senpai _= upperclassman (honorific of someone in a higher grade or position)

_Oishi! _ = Delicious!

_Sensei = _teacher (or someone in a profession like a doctor or respected artist)

* * *

And there we will end off for today.

This is actually my first time including Japanese words in a story, so if I did anything wrong, please tell me. When thinking up the name for the school in this story, I wanted the name to be Japanese, and reflect what the school is for. I hope I chose something appropriate. Instead of school being for idols, I tried to describe it as a place that is for all things related to the performing arts. For example, Kaede would be there, training to be a magician. I hope I did all right with, but any encouragement or helpful critics you have would be appreciated. Please tell me what you think.

I didn't know the names of the vocal teacher in _Aikatsu!_, so I hope I gave her a good name. The names of the teachers (not from the shows) are ones I thought up myself, so I don't really know if I did okay with them, or if they can be considered good Japanese names. Speaking of which, in _Aikatsu!_, Starlight Academy is a functional school, but only has about five known staff members: Orihime the Headmistress, Johnny the homeroom teacher/dance instructor, the chef in the cafeteria, the piano/vocal teacher, and Naoto as the groundskeeper. How can a school run on only five people? -_-"

Akari is probably flustered about things in this story than she is in _Aikatsu!_, but I try to keep her personality as much as possible. She_ is_ a new student getting used to a new school. I enjoyed writing a lot of her reactions to the different people in this chapter, especially the encounter with Ichigo, Ran, and Aoi in the cafeteria. It was fun writing it, while trying to tell it like Akari had no idea who she was really talking to but still getting along easily with them. I also liked doing the part of her running into Tsubasa. It kept flashing into my mind as I was writing the other bits, and it was sometimes hard to focus and reach the end. Tsubasa seems to be more serious in the view of his craft, and not so accepting right away. I hope I gave a good glimpse into his and Akari's relationship. Her, trying to earn his approval, is a key point to this story.

Anyway, in the next chapter, I hope to write a bit about Ichigo's school life (including Naoto), and maybe more about Akari and Tsubasa as well. I want to try and do this story, focusing a bit each on Akari and Ichigo's lives, so we'll see how well that goes.

Well, I hope you enjoyed, and will be back to read more. I look forward to it all. Cya then! ^_^


End file.
